The instant invention relates generally to solar heaters and more specifically it relates to a solar energy collector that is usually installed upon a roof of a building, in order that sun rays are used to heat a fluid circulated between the collector and a heating system of the building.
Numerous solar heaters have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use the sun's thermo radiation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,599,481; 4,098,263; 4,116,223; 4,194,949; 4,279,244 and 4,341,203 along with Japanese patent Nos. 0046947 and 0162353 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.